


Сложенные перья

by Chamomill



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Discrimination, Fluffy, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Tacos, Wingfic, angsty, not by much, slightly less crazy Wade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamomill/pseuds/Chamomill
Summary: Из всех, кто видел черные как смоль крылья Питера, остались только трое: дядя Бен, тетя Мэй и Гвен Стейси. Двое из них мертвы. Питер отказывается еще хоть раз показывать кому-либо свои крылья.А потом появляется Уэйд Уилсон со своими великолепными бело-золотыми крыльями и все портит.(Кроме того, что он единственный, кто в последнее время может заставить Питера смеяться, так что, может быть, это просто болезненный вид лечения.)
Relationships: Past Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy - Relationship, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Сложенные перья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Folded Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090354) by [Era_Penn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn). 



> Работа на фикбуке [ здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9557107).

— Паучок! — закричали восторженным голосом.

— Дэдпул, — тяжело вздохнул Питер.

— Кажется, ты не очень-то рад меня видеть, — наемник опустился на крышу рядом с ним. — А я-то подумал, что мы стали настоящими друзьями!

Примерно неделю назад он понял, что проводит с Уэйдом уйму времени, а еще в своих мыслях называет убийцу по имени. Он быстро принял решение игнорировать и это осознание, и его последствия, потому что не был уверен, хочет ли он просто дружить с Уэйдом Уилсоном. Обернувшись лицом к другому мужчине, Питер закатил глаза, отчаянно пытаясь не пялиться.

— Почему на тебе кроличьи уши?

— Нравится? — Уэйд ухмыльнулся, положив одну руку на бедро и шевельнув крыльями.

Питер еле успел остановить себя от того, чтобы сказать «Да», и не про уши. Крылья Уэйда Уилсона впечатляли. Конечно, порой они были довольно сильно изранены, но перья буквально светились и, несмотря на прошлые повреждения, явно были здоровыми.

С внешней стороны крылья Уэйда переливались всеми оттенками прекрасного темно-золотистого цвета, за исключением ослепительно белых маховых перьев. Питер не знал наверняка, как Уэйд умудряется держать их в чистоте — Гвен постоянно жаловалась на свои. Внутри крылья Уэйда были полностью белыми, но покрыты темно-золотыми веснушками. Их размах был не меньше пяти с половиной метров, и каждое перо лежало ровно на своем месте.

Питер не хотел даже думать о состоянии своих собственных крыльев. Он почти всегда держал их крепко прижатыми к позвоночнику, скрывая от чужих взглядов. Он мог чувствовать, как вонзались в кожу перья, находящиеся не на своем месте, но когда он в прошлый раз пытался ухаживать за ними, просто вырвал их.

— Эээй, Земля вызывает Паууучкааа.

— Извини, просто задумался. Что тебе нужно, Дэдпул? — Питер почувствовал, как его крылья невольно расслабились. Он не знал, когда и как это случилось, но с наемником было… спокойно.

— Ну, я тут поспрашивал, потому что думал, что так только у меня, — знаешь, про крылья — но похоже, никто не знает, как выглядят твои крылья! И мне было любопытно. Поэтому я пришел узнать, смогу ли я увидеть твои крылья. Потому что я хочу.

— Нет!

Этот выкрик и паучья аура, исходящая от Питера, вынудили Дэдпула отступить на шаг. Крылья Питера снова напряглись, еще теснее прижавшись к его телу, и судя по прищуру Уэйда, тот заметил.

— Прости. Просто нет. В любом случае, там особо не на что смотреть, — Питер глубоко вздохнул.

— Как и на наше лицо, но мы его тебе показали!

— В шрамах нет ничего плохого, У- Дэдпул.

— Ладно, ты скажешь нам, как они выглядят?

«Спасен сигналом тревоги», — подумал Питер, сработало паучье чутье, и в ушах слышался вой сирен.

— Долг зовет, — сказал он и спрыгнул со здания.

***

Питеру было шесть, когда он понял, что лучше всего прятать крылья. Тогда уже существовали законы, запрещающие преследования, основанные на типе крыльев, их размере и цвете. Но людские предубеждения не так просто искоренить. В мире было множество людей, не осудивших бы Питера за цвет его крыльев. Просто он их не встречал.

Восемь мальчиков из его школы напали на него и попытались подрезать ему перья. Все восемь оказались в больнице и, хотя Питер тогда этого не знал, за эту попытку были отправлены в колонию для несовершеннолетних. Обрезание чужих крыльев было одним из самых страшных преступлений, которые только можно совершить. Это событие научило его с осторожностью показывать свои крылья. Осуждение, с которым он сталкивался снова и снова, укрепило его потребность скрывать их. Питер менял школы и летал только тогда, когда никто не смог бы его узнать. Он поддерживал свои крылья в неплохом состоянии, но редко ухаживал за ними, поскольку ворошение черных как смоль перьев вызывало у него приступы тревожности, которые зачастую заканчивались парящим по комнате рыхлым черным пухом. Результатом такого ощипывания становилось еще более густое и темное оперение.

Питер это ненавидел. Он хотел бы иметь симпатичные серые узоры, как у тети, или бледно-серебристые перья, как у дяди. Ему хотелось, чтобы у него были пятна или крапинки, или даже причудливые полоски. Ему бы подошли любые крылья, совершенно любые, только бы не угольно-черные.

***

(По крайней мере, так не только у нас.)

[Да, но...]

— Я знаю, знаю, я тоже хочу их увидеть! — фыркнул на голоса Уэйд.

(Мы могли бы просто связать его и вытащить их, как психи!)

[Ага, мы все равно не то чтобы нравимся Паучку.]

— Ни за что! — возмутился Уэйд. Женщина за справочным столом посмотрела на него, и Уэйд спрятался за своей книгой. Должно быть, она была написана на другом языке.

[Пфф, она вверх ногами.]

(Сеерьезно? Круто! Эй, мы можем читать вверх ногами? Можем? Спорим, это его впечатлит.)

[Сомневаюсь.]

— Это скучно.

(Без шуток! Мы здесь зачем вообще?)

Уэйд подумал о своей пустой квартире, и голоса на секунду заткнулись.

[В любом случае, непохоже, что мы заслуживаем лучшего.]

(Эй, интересно, а есть ли в Асгарде тако?)

Это-то тут причем.

— Заткнитесь, — пробормотал Уэйд, поднимаясь. Он слегка встряхнул перьями, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

(Наши крылья классные.)

[И правда, единственная хорошая вещь в нас.]

— Неправда!

[Назови хоть что-то.]

— Мы делаем неплохие тако.

(И чимичанги!)

[Сомневаюсь, что тако заставят Паучка показать нам свои крылья.]

После затяжного спора они решили, что попробовать не помешает.

***

Питер удивленно посмотрел на странное зрелище перед ним.

— Э-э, — красноречиво выразился он, — что за хрень?

Уэйд улыбнулся ему со своего места на красной клетчатой скатерти, протягивая коробку с едой.

— Тако? Я сделал их сам, а коробки украл. Я делаю очень хорошие тако.

Не найдя подходящего ответа, Питер медленно сел, озадаченный пугающим количеством свечей, освещающих пространство, и взял тако.

— Мм… хорошо. А какой повод?

— Тако.

— Тако - это повод?

— Да.

— Ладно, без разницы. Халявная еда, — Питер пожал плечами и откусил тако. — Я умер и попал в рай, да?

Уэйд самодовольно улыбнулся и предложил еще одно тако.

***

Это вошло в привычку. Каждую неделю или две Питер и Уэйд ели тако и разговаривали. Обсуждались многие вещи. Самые жаркие дискуссии разворачивались вокруг видеоигр. Время от времени они спорили о морали, хотя обоим это не очень нравилось. Иногда Уэйд нес чушь об «авторе», что бы это ни значило, а Питер иногда увлекался разговорами о себе, обычно о ценах на еду или о своем боссе. Уэйд пытался угадать его имя, но так и не смог приблизиться к нему. Для него хорошими именами были «Пинки Пай» и «Оберон, король фей». Это как-то привело их к удивительно глубокому обсуждению Шекспира, что, честно говоря, оказалось для Питера немного чересчур.

Питер был абсолютно сбит с толку таким прогрессом. Он не встречался ни с кем так часто с тех пор, как Гвен... с тех пор, как Гвен... И сейчас, внезапно, он достиг настоящего социального взаимодействия. С Дэдпулом. И ему это нравилось. И каждый раз ему приходилось противостоять желанию показать крылья, когда определенная поза заставляла великолепное оперение Уэйда сиять, или когда тот шутил. Он и не смеялся после Гвен, но Уэйд умудрялся постоянно его смешить. Он бы ей понравился.

— Слушай, Уэйд, — Питер прервал его тираду о Питере Пэне и достоинствах и недостатках Нетландии. — Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

— Гм, ладно, — Уэйд удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Идем, — сказал Питер, решив представить Уэйда Гвен, пока не потерял самообладание. Он отказался признаться самому себе, зачем ему понадобилось знакомить их, но все же сделал это.

Уэйд, не прекращая болтать, последовал за ним, но затих, когда они пришли на кладбище. Он замолчал между рядами холодных надгробий.

Питер остановился перед полированным мраморным надгробием с вырезанным на одной стороне пауком.

— Привет, Гвен, — сказал он. — Я привел кое-кого, чтобы познакомить с тобой. Это Уэйд.

— Привет, Гвен! — сказал Уэйд, несколько менее жизнерадостно чем обычно.

— Гвен была… — Питер замолк. — Она спасла меня от всего, включая меня самого.

Уэйд с благоговением смотрел на надгробие.

— Ладно, — внезапно сменил тему Питер, — если мы не поторопимся, то опоздаем, и не успеем купить пиццу в бистро.

Он развернулся и направился прочь. Представить Уэйда Бену он сможет и позже. Эта идея ужасна, ему не следовало… Он был не готов встретиться лицом к лицу с ней... с ними.

Уэйд последовал за ним, в конце концов нарушив молчание, чтобы поболтать об ангелах. И после его слов Питер оттаял, в итоге вернувшись к своему обычному язвительному поведению.

***

Ночью, после того как Паучок ушел домой, необычно угрюмый Уэйд вернулся на кладбище.

(Кладбища скууучные.)

[Тсс, это для Паучка.]

(Она мертва, и не то чтобы может нас слышать.)

[Госпожа Смерть передаст наше сообщение.]

— Заткнитесь, — буркнул Уэйд, — Не ты, — поспешно добавил он, осторожно обводя пальцем надпись «Гвен». — Паучок любил тебя, мы точно знаем. Он затих и погрустнел, как только произнес твое имя.

Уэйд прислушался, но ответа не последовало. Даже голоса затихли.

— Паучок _любил_ тебя, — повторил Уэйд. — И… Я не знаю, полюбит ли он меня так же, но я все равно позабочусь о нем вместо тебя. Сомневаюсь, что мне нужно объяснять. Автор, наверное, позволяет тебе слушать, да и ты, ну, знаешь его. Как можно его не любить?

(Ага, Паучок лучший!)

[Конечно, он герой, которого мы не заслуживаем.]

— Точно, поэтому мы присмотрим за ним.

Он поднял взгляд и всего на мгновение увидел, как девушка с длинными светлыми волосами наблюдает за ним проницательным взглядом.

— Тебе лучше сдержать слово, — беззвучно произнесла она.

Уэйд кивнул.

(Ух ты)

[Ого]

— Вау.

Это было единственным обещанием, которое Уэйд не нарушит.

***

Питер ничуть не удивился, когда после одной из битв вездесущая Наташа поймала его во время традиционного победного пира Мстителей. Он работал с ними только во время инопланетных вторжений, когда людей не хватало, но с Наташей они были приятелями. Питер подумал, что она, возможно, считает его кем-то вроде питомца или паучьего подопечного. Почти пятиметровые рыжие с белым и черным крылья Наташи были ей очень к лицу.

— Ты встречаешься с Дэдпулом? — поинтересовалась она.

— Я хотел бы, — ответил он и сбежал от разговора.

— Почему? — спросила она при следующей встрече.

— Он единственный, кто может заставить меня по-настоящему смеяться, — ответил ей Питер.

Наташа казалась удовлетворенной таким ответом и кивнула.

— Понимаю, — сказала она. Она оставила его и вернулась к Соколиному Глазу, бормоча себе под нос что-то, что заставило лучника кивнуть и улыбнуться. Они вместе присоединились к остальным. Питеру показалось, что другие Мстители не заметили, — а если и заметили, то не подали виду.

***

Когда Уэйд продолжил проводить регулярные вечера тако по очень странному расписанию, которое все только усложняло, в Питере взыграло его проклятое чувство справедливости и заныло, что он просто использует Уэйда ради бесплатной еды. Он пытался спорить с этим, потому что ему приходилось потреблять просто нелепое количество пищи — однажды он переел Тора, — но совесть не слушала.

Питер уставился на свое тако.

— Итак, я вдруг понял, что ты уже давно меня кормишь, — заметил Питер, — как насчет того, чтобы в следующий раз я принес что-нибудь?

Уэйд удивленно уставился на него. Да, ему на самом деле пора записаться на какие-нибудь курсы по преодолению чувства вины.

— Ты смеешь осквернять священный ритуал вечеров тако? — сказал Уэйд, абсолютный ужас отразился в голосе и на нижней, не скрытой маской, половине его лица.

Питер, немного поразмыслив, расхохотался.

— Прости, — наконец удалось ответить ему. — Я просто переживаю из-за того, что ты продолжаешь кормить меня, а я не приношу ничего взамен.

Темно-золотые крылья возмущенно взъерошились.

— Извини, но я убиваю людей за деньги. Я безобразно богат… акцент на безобразном.

Обиженное, надменное выражение его лица напомнило Питеру маленькую богатую принцессу, которой только что сообщили, что она наступила в лошадиный навоз.

Питер снова засмеялся.

— Я все еще хочу сделать что-нибудь.

— Ладно, тогда с тебя напитки. У меня кончается все, кроме алкоголя, а ты не будешь пить на службе.

— Мне в любом случае нельзя пить еще год.

— Стой, что?! — Уэйд выплюнул свой лимонад.

— Мне двадцать.

— Но… ты был Человеком-Пауком пять лет!

— Ага.

— Не могу поверить, что Мстители позволили ребенку без водительских прав бороться с преступностью.

— Они точно не знают, сколько мне лет. Им известно, что я молод, но они думают, что мне около двадцати пяти… Ну, я думаю, что Тони понял, но и он далеко не образец соблюдения возрастных норм.

— Паучок лжет?

— Скорее избирательно позволяю людям делать неверные предположения.

— Семантика.

— Вау, какие громкие слова.

— Мне кажется, автору стало скучно, — сказал Уэйд, — ее словарный запас более развит, чем мой.

— Э-эм. В следующий раз я принесу напитки.

— Так точно!

***

Врезавшись в стену здания, Питер задался вопросом, как он постоянно умудряется попадать в такие ситуации. Уклонившись влево, когда к стене рядом с ним прилипла густая черная слизь, он бросился вперед, нанося удар прямо в солнечное сплетение Венома, и очень пожалел, что не принял предложение Мстителей о средстве связи, чтобы вызвать их.

Кроме того, что он знал о встроенном туда маячке и не хотел позволить Щ.И.Т.у узнать, кто он и где живет, спасибо.

Человек-Паук, как герой-одиночка, фактически не имел подкрепления на крайний случай. Чего, к счастью, почти никогда не случалось — его скорость и маневренность давали ему преимущество над большинством противников. В основном он нуждался в подкреплении, когда его ужасно превосходили числом, что обычно случалось только во время инопланетных вторжений. Обычно для этого он объединялся с Мстителями или другими карателями.

А потом появился Веном, который, по сути, был более разрушительной версией его самого. Иногда ему действительно хотелось иметь подкрепление в борьбе с симбионтом. «Например, сейчас», — со стоном подумал он, сбрасывая с себя обломки и осматриваясь. Как и следовало ожидать, Веном исчез вместе с драгоценностями на сумму около шести миллионов.

Он почувствовал себя раздавленным.

— Ай, ай, ай! — всхлипнул он, когда попытался пошевелить крыльями. Оглянувшись через плечо, он почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло в пятки. Его левое крыло безвольно висело вдоль тела. Он бы не смог самостоятельно вправить кость. Тетя Мэй не могла этого сделать. Гвен мертва. Кость нужно вправить быстро, иначе она заживет неправильно. Ускоренное исцеление имеет свои недостатки.

Питер с трудом поднялся на ноги, отчаянно озираясь по сторонам, в ожидании приближения сирен. Он выскользнул через черный ход и пополз к ближайшему зданию, на краю которого и упал. Он должен вправить кость до того, как она неправильно срастется, и понадобится снова ее ломать. Итак, кто из его знакомых может сделать это?

_Уэйд, болван._

— Гвен? — резко вскинул голову Питер.

Ответом ему была тишина, но Питер встал, чувствуя головокружение. Возможно, это была лишь игра воображения, но слова Гвен имели смысл. Уэйд бы помог. Хотя нет, он не хотел, чтобы тот видел его крылья… Но с Уэйдом было спокойно. Безопасно. Смирившись с неизбежным, Питер невольно побрел в направлении квартиры Уэйда.

По крайней мере, Уэйд наверняка поможет ему до того, как оставит, снова.

***

Уэйд был параноиком, поэтому, когда окно тихо открылось, он чуть не отрубил голову незваного гостя. Кто бы это ни был, он упал на спину, резко прошипев: _«Уэйд!»_

— Паучок? — Уэйд остановился, моргнув.

— Поможешь?

[Паучок никогда не просит помощи.]

(Ага, никогда.)

— Какого...

— Я… у меня сломано крыло, — сказал Человек-Паук. Это…

(Он просто упал на спину, когда мы…)

[Нам _не нравится_ , что Паучок ранен…]

— Я не могу вправить кость сам, — прерывая внутренний монолог, продолжил Человек-Паук.

Мысли Уэйда резко остановились.

— И ты пришел _ко мне_? — шокировано спросил он.

— На самом деле, мне больше не к кому, — ответил Человек-Паук.

[Оу, это печально.]

— Уэйд, сосредоточься. Мне нужно вправить… Оно неправильно срастется…

— Да, точно… Входи? Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? Не отвечай, сейчас это неважно.

(Эй! Неужели Паучок выследил нас?)

— Что, это не так… Которое?

— Левое.

— Накачать тебя?

— Да, вколи мне как минимум три дозы обычного человека.

(Спящий Паучок, полностью в нашей власти.)

[Заткнись, Желтый, не время для твоих фантазий.]

— Понял.

Уэйд перетащил Паучка с пола на кровать, положив на живот, и ввел препарат перед осмотром крыла. Один чистый перелом. Вправить относительно просто.

— Глубокий вдох, — велел он.

— Давай уже… — подчинился Паучок.

Так Уэйд и сделал. Паучок вырубился еще до окончания перевязки.

(Давай посмотрим на его крылья!)

— Чего? Нет! Он нам не разрешил!

[Но он пришел к нам.]

— Только потому что не было выбора.

(И? Все же практически разрешил.)

[А если остались еще повреждения?]

(Верно Белый говорит!)

Голоса в его голове пришли к согласию, со вселенной точно было что-то не так. Или наоборот, понял он, взглянув на героя.

— Ладно!

Он включил свет и осторожно вытащил крылья Паучка. Перья были согнутыми и неухоженными. Выглядели так, будто кто-то вырывал их, а они вырастали вновь. Сам того не осознавая, Уэйд начал пальцами расправлять перья, приводя в порядок чужие крылья. Он ужаснулся. Почему Паучок довел их до такого состояния? Зачем кому-то понадобилось ощипывать молодого героя?

Голоса не отвечали, пока пальцы Уэйда скользили по шелковистому черному оперению.

Стоп.

Погодите-ка.

Он был так обеспокоен их плачевным состоянием, что забыл взглянуть на них!

Крылья Человека-Паука в длину достигали почти пяти метров и, за исключением потрепанности, были здоровы. Как только Уэйд распутал перья, они стали гладкими и блестящими. С внешней стороны крылья были красивого черного цвета, будто обсидиан. Он хотел бы знать, какие они с другой стороны.

(Чернокрылый*. Никогда не видел ничего подобного!)

[Заткнись!]

Уэйд остановился, когда его пальцы зацепились за рубцы на краях маховых перьев, внимательно исследуя оперение. Под следующим слоем перьев виднелся неровный шрам.

Кто-то пытался подрезать его перья.

Ярость вспыхнула и потухла. Неудивительно, что Паучок был так напуган.

Уэйд перебрался на второе крыло. И как только достиг конца правого крыла, — где нашел такой же шрам, — Паучок очнулся.

— Что…

— Перевернись.

Паучок, не задумываясь, подчинился. С внутренней стороны его крылья были такими же взъерошенными и не менее черными.

(Впрочем, более матовые. Как уголь.)

[Похоже.]

Уэйд продолжал, скользя по ним как можно быстрее, разглаживать перья. Постепенно приходя в сознание, Паучок становился все более нервным. Как и следовало ожидать, как только Уэйд закончил, Паучок попытался выдернуть свои крылья из его рук. Правое с легкостью подчинилось, а схватив левое, Паучок вскрикнул.

— Что произошло?

— Я надеялся, что ты мне расскажешь. Сначала тако. Потом раненый Паучок забирается в мое окно.

***

Питера разбудило смутное ощущение нежных пальцев, разглаживающих его перья.

— Что…

— Перевернись, — потребовал чей-то голос, и Питер, не задумываясь, подчинился, удивившись, что ничего не зудит и не щиплет спину, как обычно бывает с его неухоженным оперением. Те же пальцы продолжили движение по внутренней стороне крыльев. Питер, медленно просыпаясь, напрягался все сильнее и сильнее, когда понял, что кто-то прикасается к его крыльям, независимо от того, насколько приятно это было. Когда чужие руки достигли кончиков перьев, он сложил их. Попытался. Правое крыло сдвинулось без проблем, но левое он схватил, вскрикнув.

— Что произошло?

— Я надеялся, что ты мне расскажешь.

Вот черт, это Уэйд. Он видел его крылья. Как только его любопытство будет удовлетворено, он прогонит Питера, и Питер уйдет, и не будет больше тако.

— Сначала тако. Потом раненый Паучок забирается в мое окно, — продолжил Уэйд.

Питер нахмурился. Что…

— О… — выдохнул он, — Веном.

Инопланетный симбионт загнал его в угол, а потом обрушил на него здание. Питер поднял взгляд на Уэйда, открывая рот, чтобы поблагодарить наемника, извиниться и уйти. Вместо этого он замер с широко раскрытыми глазами. Крылья Уэйда раскрылись в знакомом жесте. Уэйд демонстрировал себя? Ему? После того, как узнал, что он чернокрылый?

Наступило молчание, в течение которого Уэйд, кажется, понял, что делал, а Питер смирился с ужасом от потери человека, которого он, кажется, очень любил.

А потом Уэйд поднял свои прекрасные белые крылья еще выше и повернулся, выставляя их напоказ.

Питер изо всех сил старался не дать своим крыльям откликнуться, когда Уэйд повернулся обратно, но они расслабились и затрепетали. Так как маска Уэйда была закатана поверх носа, Питер мог видеть его яркую улыбку.

— Они красивые, знаешь, — сказал Уэйд, — как полированный обсидиан.

Питер не смог сдержать смех.

— Конечно, — с горечью ответил он, — именно поэтому ты один из четырех людей, которые не сбежали, когда увидели их.

— … Мм?

— Мои _родители_ бросили меня, когда поняли, что я чернокрылый.

— Кто еще?

— Моя тетя. Двое других мертвы.

— Что ж, тогда все остальные дураки. Что насчет других Мстителей?

— Им я не показывал, — пожал плечами Питер. — Не хочу рисковать.

— Вообще-то они великолепны. — Уэйд потянулся вперед и, как можно нежнее, провел пальцем по шрамам на левом крыле Питера. Он напрягся, но слегка расправил правое крыло. Уэйд повторил действие и там.

— Кто…

— Когда мне было шесть — вскоре после того, как мои родители ушли — после этого я начал прятаться, — ответил Питер.

— Неудивительно, — прошептал Уэйд. — Они все еще прекрасны, Паучок.

— Большую часть других повреждений я нанес сам, — Питер отвел взгляд, готовясь к боли, когда пальцы Уэйда остановились. Он сжался в комок, чуть сильнее сомкнул крылья, попытавшись спрятаться от отвращения, которое, он знал, в тот момент отпечаталось на лице Уэйда. Он вырывал собственные перья. Что же он за чудовище? И теперь Уэйд уйдет…

Мгновение спустя он оказался обернут белыми крыльями и сильными руками.

— Все еще восхитительны, Паучок, — настаивал Уэйд.

Питер вздохнул, смирившись с затянувшейся болью перед неизбежным. Он должен наемнику хотя бы имя.

— Питер.

— Что? — Дэдпул казался совершенно шокированным.

— Меня зовут Питер.

Уэйд засмеялся.

— Прямо как твоего фотогр… быть не может!

— Может.

— Паучок — Питер — ты профессионально делаешь селфи и продаешь их людям, которые тебя ненавидят.

— Есть же на что-то надо. Особенно, когда у тебя ускоренный метаболизм.

— Могу я, _пожалуйста_ , ухаживать за тобой, типа официально. Я которую неделю пытаюсь, если ты не заметил…

— Питер отличается от Человека-Паука.

— Только количеством уверенности, я и так знаю, что ты саркастичный, неуклюжий ботаник.

— Никаких трупов на моем пороге, — смиренно сказал Питер, понимая, что теперь его уже не остановить, — или на подоконнике.

Уэйд, просияв, отстранился и раскрыл свои крылья.

Питер нерешительно повторил этот жест.

***

Когда Человек-Паук получил серьезное ранение в битве, меньше всего они ожидали, что мальчишка скажет им, чтобы они не волновались, потому что его парень приедет за ним. Тони поднял его, чтобы прислонить к своему плечу, и поддерживал в сознании, беседуя.

— Он такооой классный, — мечтательно сказал Паучок. — Он каждую неделю делает мне тако. Столько, сколько я могу съесть. Ты знаешь, какое это количество тако?

— Нет, сколько? — усмехнулся озадаченный Тони.

Человек-Паук на пару минут задумался, уставившись на свои пальцы. Он досчитал по крайней мере до двадцати, прежде чем сдался и повернулся к Тони.

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Кучу.

А затем явился Дэдпул, и Человек-Паук бросился к наемнику с криком:

— Уэйд! Сколько тако я могу съесть? Не могу вспомнить, Тони спросил, сколько?

Нельзя было отрицать, что каждый мускул в теле мальчишки расслабился, даже его крылья, обычно туго притянутые к спине, опустились, когда показался наемник.

— Без понятия, Паучок, — посмеиваясь, ответил Дэдпул. — Много. Желтый говорит, что не меньше тридцати, а Белый думает, что около пятидесяти.

Паучок кивнул и уставился на Дэдпула, повиснув в его объятьях. Они долго смотрели друг на друга.

— Как мы объяснимся в этот раз? — спросил Дэдпул, подхватил Человека-Паука и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Ограбление?

— Было на прошлой неделе.

— Авария в метро?

— Было бы в новостях.

— Гопники?

— … А это может сработать, — Дэдпул сбился с шага, когда Человек-Паук обвил руками его шею. — К тебе или ко мне?

— К тебе, — ответил Человек-Паук, прежде чем они оба исчезли.

Мстители молча уставились на них.

— По этому делу будет ужасно много бумажной работы, — проворчал Тони.

— Ну, мы теперь хотя бы знаем, почему Дэдпул в последнее время был менее активным и более избирательным к заданиям, — сказала Наташа.

***

Человек-Паук не намеревался показывать Мстителям свои крылья — он просто забыл, что должен прятать их на людях, даже когда Уэйд рядом. Поэтому однажды, на совместном с Мстителями победном пире, когда пришел Уэйд, он неосознанно вытащил одно крыло, чтобы коснуться его в знак приветствия.

Он замер, когда заметил, как все Мстители замолчали. Слегка вздрогнув, Питер начал отступать.

— Ничего себе, твои крылья _великолепны_ , — сказал Тони, и началось. Мстители мяли и дергали перья, и, чтоб их, было щекотно.

— Уэээйд, спаси! — взвыл Питер, но тот в ответ только ухмыльнулся, потому что кое-кому не помешало бы немного любви.

Тони яростно чистил длинные маховые перья, когда Клинт и Наташа разглаживали внутреннюю сторону его крыльев. Тор и Стив проводили руками по внешней части, а Колсон обнаружил старые шрамы. Брюс расправлял маленькие перья вдоль позвоночника Питера.

— Теперь нас одиннадцать, — заметил Уэйд.

Питер, несколько ошеломленный, лишь что-то проворчал, пока пытался вырваться из хватки своей команды. Уэйд, заметив легкую панику Питера, оттолкнул Мстителей, чтобы дать парню немного пространства.

Питер, к немалому разочарованию остальных, предпочел спрятаться за спиной Уэйда.

— Человек-Паук, — мягким голосом начал Колсон, мгновенно доводя его нервы до предела, — кто пытался подрезать твои перья?

Питер пожал плечами, а остальные Мстители мгновенно перешли в состояние «отправить суперзлодея в Ад».

— Уилсон? — потребовала Наташа.

— Мне он тоже не говорит, — пожаловался Уэйд.

— Мне было шесть, я даже не знаю! — воскликнул Питер, снова собирая вокруг себя толпу желающих почистить его крылья, пока не задохнулся от смеха.

— А я говорил, — прошептал ему на ухо Уэйд.

— Ой, заткнись, — ответил Питер с небольшой счастливой улыбкой на лице, которую Уэйду хотелось поцеловать.

Так он и сделал.

**Author's Note:**

> * - Чернокрылый (англ. blackbird) дословный перевод - черный дрозд, черная птица. Я выбрал, по-моему, более благозвучный вариант.  
> В Христианстве считается, что такие птицы связаны со злом и приносят несчастья, поэтому в этой AU отношение к людям с полностью черными крыльями соответствующее.


End file.
